Suuuurprise!
by TheOneAndOnlyToriWolf
Summary: Tori and Cat are hanging out with Jade and Cat invites her 'new friends' over who just happen to have a past with Jade. Tori notices how they react when they meet and needs to figure out exactly who she is dealing with when they threaten the lives of her friends. If she doesnt find out quick enough, she may lose all she holds dear... Can she save them? Also, its a Jori story.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT NEWS! **

**HEY GUYS! IM SORRY BUT I KINDA FORGOT THE EMAIL AND PASSWORD I HAD USED FOR MY OTHER ACCOUNT 'LOVING SHADOW-WOLF'. SO IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, I HAD TO REDO IT AND CONTINUE ON THIS ACCOUNT INSTEAD! I AM SO FREAKING SORRY! I HOPE YOU ALL FIND THIS AND AGAIN I AM SOO SORRY! ALSO, OF COURSE I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE STORY LINE AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS LIKE (SPOILER) ALLISYN AND HER GROUP AND THE OFFICERS MENTIONED AND OTHER POSSIBLE CHARACTERS... AGAIN, I AM SORRY AND I ALSO REWORDED SOME OF THE FIRST CHAPTER. PLEASE, HAVE A GREAT DAY AND ENJOY ~Tori**

"Cat! Stop, stop please!" C'mon Cat! I even said please!" Tori squeals as she finally manages to roll off the bed, out of her friend's reach.

"Ow." She laughs as she hits the ground, but she quickly rolls under the bed. There's silence, then there's movement on the surface of the bed. Suddenly, Cat's head peeks under from the side of the bed.

"Hey, come back." She laughs softly at Tori's face. "Oh, come on Tori. We were having fun." "Yea... no." Tori says with a grin.

"Why not?" Cat asks, grinning mischievously as she shifts the hanging blanket, so that she gets a better view of Tori. Tori edges further under the bed. "Cause you're gonna tickle me again."

Cat starts laughing. "Who said that?" "Cause I know you Cat." Tori says, giving her a skeptical look. "Then you should know that I wont tickle you." Cat says sweetly, giving an innocent smile.

"Forget it Cat. I'm staying right here; where I'm safe from further assault." Tori laughs. Cat's face disappears. which is followed by shuffling as she gets off the bed.

"Fine, then I'll just go. I'm sure I can find someone else to hang out with." Tori silently moves under the bed, wiggling after Cat's footsteps.

Tori peeks out as Cat opens the bedroom door. "Bye Tori. I'll see you around. I'll tell Robbie and Rex that you said "Hi." Cat walks out, shutting the door behind her.

Tori crawls out from under the bed, staying alert incase Cat rushes back in. Tori sits on the bed, awaiting Cat's return.

After a while, Tori begins wondering out loud. "Did she really leave me? Nawh, she wouldn't leave me alone while her family is away... Would she?"

After ten more minutes pass, Cat still doesn't return. "She did not leave me here... she better not have... Awh, I better go find her." Tori rises from the bed and slowly eases the door open, being careful to prevent it from squeaking.

"Cat?" She softly calls out as she peeks out of the bedroom door. No answer. After checking both ways, Tori sneaks out, turning off the lights.

She slowly creeps down the hall, towards the living room. "Cat?" She calls out, still softly, but a little louder than before.

Tori sneaks around the living room and her eyes land on the couch that sits in the middle of the room.

'Of course, she's probably hiding on the other side of the couch again.' "Oh Cat. I know you're there, waiting for me to pass so that you can jump out and scare me again. You got me the last time I spent the night, so its not going to happen again..." She trails off as she peers over the couch.

The little moonlight filtering in reveals only a discarded bag, not Cat. "Darnnit." Tori whispers, then freezes when she hears the footsteps behind her.

"C-cat? Come on. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I really am sorry if I did. So you don't have to jump out and scare me... right? Or... make me lose my nerve and freak out, in which I'm about to do." Tori continues on, a slight note of hysteria in her voice now.

She rushes over to the wall and fumbles along until she finds the light switch. She flicks it on but nothing happens.

"Cat. Did you turn off the power box too?" Tori asks, sliding her back against the wall. She hears a laugh off to her right that's fairly close.

'The sound is too deep to be Cat...' She realises with a sudden fear. Still, she covers her fear the best she can and rushes off to her left, fleeing the sound. Hoping the darkness will help her...

She hears a sound in front of her, which causes her to stop.

"C-c-cat? Please answer me so that I know that's you..." Tori stares out in the direction that the sound came from, but the darkness covers up anyone who could be standing there.

Tori slowly backs away from the wall. Out of no where, two hands grab her sides.

"Boo." Someone whispers right before Tori begins screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I still do not own the Victorious characters or whatnawh, but I did create the story plot... yada yada yada... Yes... Well also Thank you for the review(s). The more I get, the faster I'll upload :P But anywho, here's the next chapter, tho major WARNING, this is a Jori story, and well, this part involves that, so if you dont wanna read about that stuff, then you better stop now. Its not too graphic compared to others, but its more than I'd normally write. So have fun, enjoy. And dont forget to review, like follow,or maybe even favourite it c; ~Tori**

"Tori! Tori! Are you okay?! Where are you?!" I hear Cat's voice, panic stricken, but I'm too focused on the shadow person whose hand is now covering my mouth.

"Hush. Now just come with me. I promise you wont regret it- unless you disobey, then you'll regret it big time. Got it?" They whisper fiercely in my left ear as they pin my body to the wall.

There's something familiar about the voice but they masked it well enough to stay anonymous. I nod vigorously when they tighten their grip on me, slowly pulling my left arm up till its ready to dislocate.

"Good." They whisper softly and they begin backing up towards a bedroom, dragging me with them securely.

They bump against the door, opening it with no sound and pull me through. I don't fight, even though I can hear Cat's panic.

They lock the door and I know where we are. We're in Cat's older brother's room, Caleb is his name.

"Okay, we have a few until Cat finds us. Lets make the best of it." They say, stroking my arm ever so lightly.

"Wait... you're not... it cant be. Jade?" I ask, hoping it is her who basically kidnapped me.

"Hey, you got me." She laughs, her voice returning to normal as she wraps her arms around me and gives me a kiss.

"Thank god, its only you Jade." I say, lighting a candle that Caleb keeps beside his bed. "Only me?" I hear the sadness in her voice.

So, I quickly turn around, already trying to comfort her when I see her smirking.

"I know, you thought I was a killer or something. I'm only messing with you, after all I am an actress." She laughs and I kiss her laughing at my idiocy.

"So? Do you expect me to just stare at you while I have you locked in a room or what?" She says in her sexiest voice yet with that mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Course." I say before she kisses me again, this time more urgent.

One hand is on the back of my neck, trapping me against her, while her other hand works its way up my shirt.

My hand rubs along her side while the other slides through her perfectly long jet black hair. Man, I love her hair.

She grabs the inside of my shirt and pulls me towards the bed. Then she pushes me down and climbs on top.

"Damn, I love you." She says, staring into my eyes. "I love you too Jade." I say before she's kissing me again.

She opens her mouth, causing her to moan ever so slightly. Her hands slowly push my shirt off, then she breaks the kissing to take it off.

Just as her lips connect with mine again, the lamp flickers on. "Looks like the powers back on." She sighs as she begins to get off, but I grab her by the arms.

"Tori, we ca-" She laughs. "Fine, but only cause I cant resist you're puppy dog eyes." I begin pulling her back onto me, but she freezes and pulls off her shirt.

Jade leans over me, and turns off the lamp. "I liked the candlelight." She says, smiling lazily down at me.

"Me too." I smile and grab her.

There's a light bang outside the room, but I dismiss it, hoping that Jade wont stop over the sound.

Luckily she continues after a minute of silence.

Soon enough, she's left in nothing but her lacey black underwear and I'm completely stripped.

We continue for a while until Jade reluctantly draws back, saying that we cant let Cat keep worrying.

As much as my body hates myself, I agree and we get dressed.

I give Jade one last, long kiss before she opens the bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Still dont own all that, yada yada. And sorry if the last chapter was a bit... too much... But this one's alright. And Yea,probably the last chapter for tonight. So I might upload later, if not, then I will soon. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, it'd help if I got more reveiews. Now Enjoy. ~Tori :D**

Cat stands there on the other side of the door and looks at us while holding her purple giraffe stuff animal. "Mr. Purple saw everything."

I feel myself blush and a quick glance at Jade reveals that she can blush after all. Although, unlike me, Jade quickly fixes her composure.

"And what's that beautiful?" Cat stares down at her glittery red toenails I painted earlier and she nervously coughs.

Jade raises an eyebrow and I tell myself to chill out mentally, at least enough so I can quit this absurd blushing. "Well, Cat. We're waiting for an answer you know..." Jade carefully encourages.

Cat coughs again, still staring at her toenails. "Okay. I know what you two were doing in there. And I'm okay if you guys are together and all, but I was wondering why you didn't tell me, but instead let Mr. Purple see it all while you were in my brother's bed..."

"I'm sorry Cat." Jade says smoothly and hugs her.

"Yea Cat. We're sorry. We just didn't think that you would accept it..." I trail off, hoping she'll forgive me.

She finally looks up and me and smiles, then nods.

"I know. I get it." "Also, Cat?" I ask. "Yeah?" She turns to me when she lets go of Jade.

"You're not going to say anything to anyone, right?" She smiles. "Okay, I wont." She smiles again, but clutches Mr. Purple closer.

"Promise?" Jades says a little fiercely while she turns Cat to face her.

"I promise Jade and Tori. Oh! I'm gonna call you Jori for short, cause Jade is the big dog, her name's first." Cat says winking at us, then holding out her pinkies to both of us.

We lock them together and Jade says, "Make sure no one finds out, please?"

"Okay, they wont. I promise." "Good." Jade and I say together.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys. I invited some guys over. You probably wont know them, but they seemed really nice. Plus they said that they love parties and that they wouldn't break anything."

I meet Jade's eye. "Oh god." Jade nods at me as Cat continues on about the party.

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

"OOOOH! THEY"RE HERRRRE!" Cat squeals and darts out of the room, zigzagging through the living room, all the way to the front door.

Jade shakes her head and sighs. "Oh god.. Hopefully she didn't invite those guys again that did nothing but hit on us at her last birthday party."

"Yeah. I'd take almost anyone else, but them." I say, fanning off my nose for more effect.

Jade laughs and says, "Well, we'll never know if we don't go." I smile and grab her hand.

"Yep, I suppose you're right." I say, dragging her off to the front door, where Cat and her guests still stand.


End file.
